


АнК. Крэк по классике

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [14]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Исходники: фразы из отечественных кино- и мультфильмов, парочка высказываний-мемов; видео — аниме «Ai no Kusabi» 1992 г.Продолжительность и вес: 2:25; 112 Мб
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал G — PG-13





	АнК. Крэк по классике




End file.
